You Dare Not Think It
by funscone
Summary: Shuichi ponders marriage proposals and Yuki. Sexual insinuations. Sequel 1: 'Winter Morning Proposal' Shuichi proposes. Flangst. Sequel 2: 'A Sunlit Ever After' A ShuichiYuki moment, postwedding. Fluff. [Complete]
1. You Dare Not Think It

a/n: inspired by the summary to mimi's 'proposal' on gurabiteshiyon . net

Title: You Dare Not Think It.

Pairing: Shuichi/Yuki

Rating: R

Genre: Angst

Length: Drabble. 290 words.

Summary: Shuichi is pondering proposals and Yuki.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

1You can't really understand your reasoning when you went and bought the ring. You know that you won't give it to him, it will lie there in the little box in your jacket pocket – occasionally taken out and turned between your sweaty palms. But you'll only put it back there again – back in the box and slipped into the pocket of your orange jacket.

You hope that someday you'll be brave enough. You have done a lot of things based on your hope in him – in your relationship. But you know - deep inside, that hope is fading in you.

You wonder how – if you ask – he'll say no. Perhaps he'll start laughing at you the way he did when you proposed getting a puppy together, perhaps he'll tell you that you're a stupid kid and that you have delusions of yourself. Or, perhaps – and this is what scares you the most – he will just look at you for a moment, then pretend he didn't hear you. Because ignorance is one thing you can't stand from him. Any reaction is better than none at all.

You dare not think of him answering anything other than 'no', dare not think it – but you still hope. It's still there, the little voice inside you telling you not to let go, that he'll come around soon – that he'll realise just why you're there and what that – what you – mean to him.

Then there is that time late at night when, just as he is overcome with his orgasm, he murmurs into your hair; "Yes... Shuichi, yes..." and you can't help but feel the little jolt in your stomach and hope that this, THIS is what he'll answer – but you dare not think it.

a/n: I'm going to make a sequel to this. Someday. Because it wouldn't be me unless I tried to make the ending happy. Altough, it's terribly cannon as it is... So, anyway, UU8 is underway, along with a very long additional scene winks


	2. Winter Morning Proposal

a/n: So, this is the promised sequel, I hope you like it :) This is also posted in my lj community gravidrabble, which you can find if you go to my livejournal which is linked to in my userinfo. Please check it out, I think some of you might be interested if you know what it's about.

Notes: Beta read by my snugglebunny Kala 3

Discalimer: I own nothing.

1You really never planned to propose. You only got the ring as a bit of hope for yourself, but as time goes by you realise that, if only for your own piece of mind, you have to do it. The thought of how you're going to do it is haunting you, but the thought of how he would answer if you did ask is haunting you even more.

You think that he won't like it to be romantic. After all, he's not the type to want lit candles, roses in a vase, dinner at a fancy restaurant with delicacies which names you don't know- never mind knowing how to eat them. Funny how you want all of that.

Pushing aside the want to book a table at a restaurant and surprise him – which would make him grumpy even if you weren't trying to create an eternal bond with him– you decide to settle for a walk in the park. So you drag him out of the flat one early winter morning when the frost is glittering in the grass, crunching beneath your feet as you take a shortcut to the hill where you sometimes go to see the sunset. He was very disgruntled when you woke him up and he kept on grumbling all through getting dressed and the short walk to the park, but as you look up at him he is smiling slightly even though it is so early that the sun is still hiding and the morning chill reaches with its icy fingers into your coats.

You know then that this is the moment. You can't wait a second longer because his smile will disappear soon – and this is the expression you want to see when you ask him. You stop and barely half a step ahead of you he stops too and turns towards you, an askance expression on his face. You gulp nervously and notice that you're trembling."There's something I need to ask you..." you say, cold fingers fumbling in your pocket and pulling out the little black box holding the greatest hope and perhaps – depending on the outcome - the greatest despair you've ever known. "Yuki..." you sink to your knee, the frost crackling and crumbling beneath your leg, and you really didn't mean to kneel, you just couldn't keep standing you were shaking so badly, "will you," your fingers are red, standing out starkly against the black of the box, "marry me?" your voice fades and you dare not look up at him. Dare not think, dare not hope, dare not see. The open box showing off a simple golden band is clasped in your now almost blue hands, your knee has gone cold as well as your heart.

Warmth as a hand caresses your cheek. Another form kneeling down in front of you in the grass. The touch of hands against yours as the ring is taken from the box and slid onto his finger. Soft lips pressed against yours in a kiss. A kiss just like the one you shared when he was teaching you how a proper kiss should be: warm and tender, like a flower in its fragile and delicate beauty. When you look into his eyes you see a word written there with more intensity than any word he has ever uttered, shining there just for you: yes.

You have never made love in the middle of a park at winter as the steely-grey morning eases into a sparkling golden dawn, but you decide that it's a shame that you've never tried it before.


	3. A Sunlit Ever After

A/n: this sequel is a bit unexpected. I didn't plan it, the scene just popped into my head... and... omgIwannahavethat.

G.G.G.

The sun is kissing your face, a light red colour shining behind your closed eyelids. You smile contentedly, nuzzling your cheek into his stomach, shifting slightly on the grass. You open your eyes a crack to gaze lazily at him, his blond hair glinting like gold.

He looks down at you beneath the sunglasses, runs his fingers lightly through your hair, putting down the hand holding his book on the grass. He lies sprawled on the lawn of the park where you proposed to him, the leftovers of your picnic scattered around you in the grass. The sound of children playing far away reaches your ears, their joyous laughter tinkling in the air like little bells.

A soft warm wind laps at your shirt, the material sliding up over your back, sun warming the newly exposed skin. His fingers grab a hold of a tuft of your hair and he tugs lightly, grinning when you mewl and rub your nose against his inner arm.

His smile softens and he reaches for your left hand, twining your fingers together, gazing at you for a moment before he turns back to his book, the easy smile still on his lips. The golden band on your finger twinkles back at you in the sunlight, the I love you scripted on the inside resting against your skin.

You close your eyes again, content, whole. You know now that the words you waited so long for him to say never really were necessary, you just didn't know that you already had what you wanted. You have learned that nothing untold can ever be shallow.

Love speaks not in words.

G.G.G.

and... this is the end of this mini fic series. Please do review, it makes me happy.


End file.
